My Annoying Vampire
by G-Dragon's number one fan
Summary: Naruto catches his girlfriend Sakura cheating on him again, he has finally had enough and brakes up with her. Right after their brake up he meets a hot yet dangerous man named Sasuke. After a one night stand with him he can't get him out of his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-**

Naruto- a high school chemistry teacher- catches his girlfriend Sakura- a whore- cheating on him again, he has finally had enough and brakes up with her. Right after their brake up he meets a hot yet dangerous man named Sasuke. After a one night stand with him he can't seem to get him out of his head, or his apartment.

**Chapter one-**

Naruto sighed as he pulled on his lab jacket over his button up dark blue shirt and blue jeans and walked into his class room. "Ohayo Naruto-sensai." A girl with bright blond hair, green eyes, and the female high school uniform on said when he walked in. Naruto looked over and smiled his award wining smile that made all the girls swoon and the boys get a nose bleed.

"Ohayo, sorry I am late." Naruto said, "But now that I am here we can start our class, please pass your homework in." Naruto said still smiling, for some reason he felt like something was going to go wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked over to a man with short black hair, black eyes, a black shirt on, a black leather pants, and a fake smile on, she smiled then sat on his lap allowing her pink mini skirt- that was already showing her black thong- ride up and show all of her ass. The guy grabbed her ass and she giggled as he ground his hips into hers. "Oh Sai!" she moaned and the guy let his hand pushed up her small red tube top up and over her head.

"Hows your boyfriend?" Sai asked before he attacked her neck. She moaned as she ran her hand up his shirt.

"He's fine, ignorant as always." she said and started to unbutton Sai's pants.

"Less talk, more action." Sai said and Sakura got off Sai'd lap and pulled him to Naruto's bedroom. When they got to his bedroom she pushed Sai onto the bed and then pulled off her skirt and butt floss (thong) then pulled off Sai's pants releasing his hardened member. She smiled then crawled onto the bed and took him into her mouth. He moaned and bucked his hips as she continued to give him a blow job, he grabbed her pink hair and shoved his dick farther into her mouth, making her gag, when he came. She swallowed his seed then climbed up his body and kiss him and crabbed his limp member and began to stroke him.

"I can't wait to fell you inside he. I want your hard dick shoved up me, I want your seed deep inside me." she whispered into his ear and he instantly got hard again. She then positioned herself then slammed herself onto his dick. They both moaned and she lifted herself then slammed down on him again. She continued to ride him, both of them moaning so loud that they never heard the bedroom door open and the close again.

The only thing that showed that someone had come in was a lone sticky note on the door that read:

'Sakura:

When you are done see me in the kitchen

-Naruto'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting at his kitchen table waiting for his girlfriend to come in, he stared at his cup of hot chocolate he had got after he walked in on his girlfriend fucking another man in his bed. He sighed and took a sip, and then his bedroom door opened and Sakura walked into his kitchen/dinning room, "Sit down." Naruto said in a cold voice but never turned to look at her. He never looked up from his cup even when he heard her sit down.

"What is it honey? How was you day honey. . ." Sakura asked him putting her hand over his. He yanked his hand away from hers, he lifted his head and glared at her. This shocked Sakura, Naruto never glared at anyone, he was too nice to glare at some one.

"Don't you dare Honey me, this is the last time. I can not deal with coming home and finding you in bed with another man, what makes it worse is that most of the time it is in MY bed. I thought you would change, but I guess there is no hope for a whore like you." Naruto said, then pointed to the front door behind him, there were tons of boxes by the door. "I have taken the liberty to pack your stuff, I have also left out an out fit for you, now go get dressed, leave your key and leave." Sakura huffed then got up and walked to the room next to Naruto's and found the room was empty, they only thing left was a bed with out it's sheets with a dark blue off the shoulder shirt, and light blue hip huggers.

"He has good taste." Sakura muttered and got dressed, when she came back to the living room she saw Naruto on the phone. "Where am I going to go? I have no where to go." Sakura asked.

"That isn't my problem." Naruto said hanging up then opened the door for her. "I'm going out with my friends, when I get back your shit better be gone." After that was said he walked into his bedroom and ripped the sheets off his bed. 'Great now I have to get new sheets.' he thought. He turned around and came face to face with Sakura who had her hands on her hips.

"You can't just throw me out." Sakura said.

"Uh, yes I can." Naruto said pushing past her to throw his sheets into a trash bag.

"Would you throw a pregnate woman on the street?" Sakura asked smirking believing before she had him.

"If it was mine no, but since I know it's someone elses, have fun finding a home." Naruto said and Sakura's mouth fell open in shock. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a new bed spread." Naruto said then picked up the trash bag and walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I hear you saw the light and finally dumped that whore." Kiba said as he threw is arm over Naruto's shoulder as they walked to a bar.

"Yea." Naruto said.

"What made you finally snap?" Shikamaru asked.

"I came home from work and found her fucking someone in my bed." Naruto said.

"Again?" Choji asked.

"You did get another bed spread right?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, but I like that bed spread. . ." Naruto muttered as they finally got to the bar.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Kiba asked as if in a cheer.

"Celebrate Naruto dumping that whore and drink ourselves into a drunken stuper." Shino said making everyone stop and look at him in shock that he said more than three words. After a few seconds they all laughed and continued toward the bar, not realizing that they had gained the attention of a man with midnight blue hair, onyx black eyes, a dark blue shirt on, and tight blue jeans on. The guy's attention was drawn to the blond haird man in the middle of the group, the man smiled showing pearly whites and fangs.

"I'll have you." the man said licking his lips then followed the group into the bar.


	2. Must Read

**Hello everyone, this is Anju, I have a very sad announcement. Nick is in the Hospital, he is in ICU and the doctors don't know if he will make it to tomorrow. I will try my best to keep you all updated, and to up date his stories. Let us pray that he makes it. TT-TT**


End file.
